


Dreams In Time

by Kathysinister



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Time Travel, cold canary, the bar scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysinister/pseuds/Kathysinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else has so much trouble falling asleep in the time limbo whatever they're stuck in that if he weren't a bad guy he'd almost feel bad for them.</p><p>After the episode Captain Canary ficlets !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've only seen the pilot for Legends of Tomorrow but I was so overcome with shipping Sara and Snart that I sat down and wrote this within ten minutes of seeing the episode. This is unbeta-ed so please let me know if you see any mistakes so I can fix them.
> 
> The song Snart hears is "She's so cold" by the Rolling Stones. I know it came out in 77 not 75 but bare with me.
> 
> Add me on Tumblr! Killakathy88

Everyone else has so much trouble falling asleep in the time limbo/whatever they're stuck in that if he weren't a bad guy he'd almost feel bad for them. But he is a bad guy, and he doesn't do anything but chuckle when he finds this out after he's woken up from his short nap just a little while after they've all agreed to partake in this insane sci-fi adventure they've gotten themselves into. 

 

He closes his eyes and he's out before he can count to ten. He knows that this has been one of his greatest talents, something his sister always envied, the ability to escape whatever was going on in real life and slumber in any place or time. But this time it's different. Maybe because him and the merry band of misfits he knows seems to be actually  _within_ time. He'd never remembered his dreams once he'd awoken. He'd never recall the horrors his own subconscious would subject him to, never feel embarrassed from a faceless woman's body his libido could conjure when his brain was shut down. This time was different. So different.

 

Leonard closed his eyes on the ship and opened them to the bar they had been in only (was it only?) hours before. Snart feels the cold condensation of the glass beer bottle on the inside of his palm. The hops flavor still in his mouth, so fresh and clear like he'd only taken a sip a few seconds before. This is a memory. And yet he knows it's a dream. The others besides the two miscreants he arrived with are blurry and out of focus.

 

The White Canary, Sara, is standing in front of him, eyes downcast with her lashes looking so long they're almost touching her cheek and one corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. "You want to dance Leonard?" she asks like she's fully expecting him to say no. 

 

This is where it changes. He takes the beer from her hand and sets it on the counter behind them next to his own. 

 

Len follows her to the dance floor, swaying with her. He moves closer and closer to her, eyes glued to her hips because god damn they are the most hypnotizing thing he's ever seen in his life. Sara chuckles like she can hear his thoughts and presses her body closer to his and he's never regretted his signature jacket but now he's hating it because there's one more thing between her breasts and his chest. 

 

She brings her face closer to his and their bodies slow as the song winds down. The click of the jukebox changing songs is so loud it's the only thing he can hear. Her little hands, so small but so capable of deadly damage they fucking amaze him grab onto the front of his jacket. 

 

She pulls them together. A familiar guitar lick sounds from the jukebox. Sara pulls him down so their mouths are inches apart. He can feel her breath, smell the slight whiff of beer on her breath. He hears Mick Jagger's voice in the music. 

 

"Meet me in the girls room Leonard." she whispers and saunters off with a wink. He watches her hips as she moves to the back of the bar where the restrooms are. It'd been a while since he'd had a woman like her, if he'd  _ever_ had a woman like her. Len doesn't even wait ten seconds before following her to the empty and dingy white-tiled ladies room. 

 

The White Canary is leaning against the counter of the sink facing the door looking more like the cat that caught the canary than her namesake but he doesn't give a shit. He'd do anything to feel her curves and muscles under his hands and doesn't mind in the least that she knows it either. 

 

He rushes her, grabbing her thighs and lifting her onto the sink burying his face in her neck. They're not the good guys, they knew where this was heading the second she asked him to dance. Half kissing half biting at her neck and collarbone, he's painfully hard just smelling her this close let alone touching her. And her hands, those little wicked hands of hers, are undoing his belt as her legs are wrapping around his waist. 

 

He pulls back only to kiss her mouth hard, Christ he feels like a teenager. He's rushing this and he doesn't care because he wants her so bad that just feeling her tongue brush his inside her mouth has him almost shaking. His hands are wrapped in that long blonde hair and her lower half is grinding against his. He can feel his dick throb. He can hear the noise of the bar outside the bathroom quiet. He can hear her call his name.

 

"Leonard." Wait, they're still kissing. How can she speak? He jerks at the sudden realization. 

 

His eyes open and he's on the ship, his jacket and gun in his lap as his legs are stretched out in front of him. He's sitting alone and Sara Lance is in the doorway of the (and this sounds ridiculous to say even in his own mind) time travel machine they're in. 

 

"Leonard. Get up, Rip wants to tell us more about the ship." she states as she turns back and heads out the room. 

 

His breathing isn't exactly normal and looking at her walking away in those leather pants reminds him that he is still stiff from wanting her. 


	2. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Blood Ties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to add some stuff into this. Guess I'm going to use it for ficlets at the end of every other episode or so. I just can't get enough of this ship! Anyway, enjoy! This was quickly jotted down and not beta-d so let me know if you see any mistakes! I love comments and if you have Tumblr drop me a line! I might start taking Captain Canary prompts.

Snart is sitting in the control room staring at his hands. Everyone else has dispersed, to eat or throw up or sleep just after the time jump everyone has gone through and Rip says they have some time to kill before they explore the 80’s. Sara looks up at him at the seat opposite hers.

He is so lost in thought. And she gets where he's coming from because she’s just lost. Sure she didn't stab the banker, but god she never wanted to do anything more. Not kiss Nyssa or yell at Laurel or eat or sleep. The bloodlust, Rip thinks he knows but he can't. She is an animal. She is a monster. It burns through her veins the first second after she punches or kicks. Its like an adrenaline that takes days to burn off. Her hands are still shaking.

“Did the kid tell you what we did with emerald? I don't need a babysitter.’ He drawls, shaking her from her thoughts.

Sure she had been staring at him, but in that inactive way some people did when they were looking through someone, looking but not really seeing.

“I’m the last person anyone wants with a baby.” She hangs her head, brushing a few strands from her face with her hand, exhaling slowly.

“I don't know what you three even did on your little adventure. But I'm starting to think you had more fun than Rip and I.” she continues.

“You'd be wrong. We stole something. Tried to make things better. Guess Hunter was right. You can't change some things. Sometimes monsters are always monsters.”

Sara jumps from her seat and rips her necklace from her throat, throwing it the ground. Some beads scatter across the ground, most lay still at her feet and sound of the metal hitting the deck almost echoes in the silence.

Len looks at her clenched fist and for the first time notices how bloody her hands are. It’s not her blood. And they've always looked like this after they fight someone. She’s breathing heavily, deep inhales and exhales that make her chest heave in a way the primal male in him can't help but glue his eyes to.

“Monsters don't choose to be monsters Snart,” she spits, “ - sometimes we try and we fight and we die and we claw and we wish we were someone else- something else, but we can't. We can't change what fate made us but god damn we should get some credit for trying not to be….animals.”

They're not talking about same thing anymore. She turns her back to him.  
Kendra walks in the room, asking a question, but he can't hear her. He’s focused on the blonde retreating. She walks out the room and for the first time he feels something other than desire or hunger or desperation. He feels guilty. 

\--------

He goes to her room after a few hours. His mother always said its best to let women cool down for a while. This feeling, gnawing at him. He had to talk to her. Make her see, something as beautiful as her could never be ugly. He wasn't talking about her. Whatever happened with Rip or whatever that idiot said was wrong.

The prince of cold pushes into her room like he owns it, swinging the door open with no warning or knock. In two seconds Sara has his hand behind his back at an awkward angle and his body face down on her bed.

“Not how I pictured falling into your bed Lance.” 

She’s off him in a heartbeat, obviously not expecting that. She backs up and he sits facing her. Her face is stern and serious but there's a little dash of pink on each cheek that isn't normally there.

“What do you want?”

“I came to…well not apologize because I don't do that. But I wasn't talking about you. That emerald, it was for my father, so my sister and I could have a better life. But it didn't work. Fate wants the Snarts to suffer. I guess we might deserve it.” He explains with a dark chuckle.

Her stance relaxes and so does her expression, the pinched look softening, her pout opening just a fraction. 

He can't not look at that mouth. Its pink and flush and so soft looking and he's never wanted to take or steal anything more but he knows she could kill him in thirty seconds if he even tried.

“No one deserves to suffer Len. I was projecting.” The Canary sits next to him on the bed, so close he can smell her. It's a little floral and a little sweat and something else unearthly. 

“I'm not like the others on this ship. I'm not some nice old teacher or high school hero or genius philanthropist. I'm dark, I'm wrong. I'm walking this line between trying my best and trying not to murder everyone who gets on my bad side and some days I'm not winning the fight. Some days I'm not even close.”

“I'm no white knight. I'm a thief, a criminal.” he responds.

“And I'm an assassin.”

“Well beautiful, welcome to the island of misfit toys.”

He smirks. She half smiles back at him. The gnawing feeling is his chest is gone but he can feel a new one growing in the pit of his stomach, a warm burning. This one feels even more strange, even more dangerous.


	3. Episode 5 and what Sara thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's my chapter in response to episode five, I wanted to write a chapter for every episode this season but after the last one it was kind of hard because our faves were separated and a lot happened. Lots of lovely little CapCanary moments in this episode so I tried to flush them out a little bit. Let me know what you think! I love comments and feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes because this was self-beta'd quickly at 4 AM. By the way I'm so happy they posted the deleted Captain Canary scene from the pilot. Enjoy!

“Full robe? What are you, Mrs. Queen at the day spa?” Sara jokes as they walk out of the sauna. Len had been uptight and curt lately. More so than his usual self since Rory had been taken by the Russians, even with Sara who out of all the team members he’d been the most . . . friendly? Civil? ‘Nice to’ in any case. The comradery of black sheep seemed to divide the team sometimes. The goody-goodys like Firestorm and Palmer and Hunter on one side and the dark horses like herself and the two thieves on the other.

“Upset you’re not getting a look at the goods Lance?” he drawls, and she’s glad she’s walking in front of him so he can’t see her purse her lips and watch her cheeks redden slightly, only slightly, to his response.

“It’s hot in here Snart, let’s get back to the ship.” If she walks faster it’s only because she tells herself that more Bratva might be arriving soon and they should hightail it out of there before the backup with big guns come in and not because he catches her tongue-tied for once.

___________________

“If for whatever reason we can’t save Stein, then I’m going to do what needs to be done.”

“You’re better than this.” he whispers this as she finishes loading the gun in the armory of the ship after they plot the break-in into the prison. He says it so low and so fast that he doesn’t sound like him, not at all. Like he’s let another person slip from behind his cold facade right in front of her. The ice melted, the human man beneath, and suddenly it’s gone, as is the open look on his face as he continues in his louder voice like normal and gestures to a larger knife, “Where do you fit that big thing in your tight little outfit.”

“If you knew Snart, I guess I’d have to kill you.” It was supposed to be a joke, it felt like a joke as she was saying it but when she walks away she feels wrong about having said it after their conversation about Stein. 

‘I never took out one of my own..’ he said. Were they even a team? Could she ever really count on Stein or Kendra or even Leonard? Was he her own? 

{There’s no time for this girlish introspection Canary.} she thinks to herself. Sara busies herself with preparing for the fight ahead.

__________________

“Don’t use a gun, do it with your hands. Do it while you’re looking right into Stein’s eyes.” 

Snart speaks to her almost angrily, like it’s her choice, like she actually wants to do this and she feels something tearing her up inside. the way she would think about Laurel’s reaction the first time after she slept with Oliver. It’s shame that’s growing in her and she’s almost angry right back at him. This isn’t her. This is Rip. This is fate. This is some fucked up thing that’s good for the world.

“You’re talking about a member of our team.” she stresses, and she doesn’t know if she’s telling him or herself.

“i just don’t want you to forget who we’re talking about.”

Captain Cold runs off before she can respond and now she knows now that she’s pissed, but at who she can’t really say. They just met. He’s a freezer, not a mind reader. 

{Fuck you Snart.} she thinks at him, just in case he is. 

They make into the storage room of the prison with no problems, Snart quickly throws on the guard uniform lying in the corner and throws the extra one that’s a little larger onto the wheeled table covered in a sheet. 

“Well, Lance, looks like I finally get you on your back.” Len gestures to the long table, just long enough to fit her height if she lays down.

Hot and ice freaking cold this guy is, more than any other she’s ever met but Detective Lance didn’t raise some school girl with a coy, simple smile and she hops on without a word, covering herself with the sheet after replying, “Trust me Snart, if this were for real I wouldn’t be the one on my back.”

That effectively surprises him or just shut him up until they make into the prison proper.

“Alright this duct should take us to solitary we get to Stein and then we-”

“Yeah, I’m not going.” he interrupts.

“That’s the plan.” she emphasizes the last word. How does he go through life just cowboying every situation he gets himself into?

“That’s Rip’s plan, my priority is Mick.” There’s the ice again, thick and impenetrable like he hadn’t just been making dirty innuendos half a minute ago.

“Fine, forget it. So much for your code, crook.” she spits, knowing that him taking off and deviating from their plan could mean her failing or getting captured or worse. Depending on others always makes you weak, Weak means dead. That’s the first things the League ever taught her. She’s an idiot for thinking she could depend on him.

“Anytime assassin.”

{Fuck you Snart.}

______________________________

“I have the shot.”

“Sara don’t do it.” It’s the first time Leonard Snart says her name but she’s doesn’t register this until hours later. She remember the way it sounds in his voice later. Later she thinks to herself that she wants to hear him say it again with just as much feeling behind it. Now however, she’s thinking about the mission.

“I don’t have a choice it’s the only way to save Star City, the future.” she emphasizes the last word because he doesn’t get it. This is it, the whole mission, why they signed up for this adventure in the first god damn place.

“That’s how a killer thinks and that’s not you anymore.” he utters plainly, like this is so obvious to anyone. It’s not, it what she was trained to be. What she was burned and beaten and molded into.

What does he know, he just met her, he doesn’t know her, what she’s been through. What she would do for her city. Her family.

Her family...her sister. Laurel.

‘Be a hero in the light….’ 

A hero in the light doesn’t kill a teammate like sniper, cold and gutless.

She doesn’t take the shot.

____________________________

She pours him a shot. 

“How did you even steal this?” she is honestly amazed at him. She can multitask, hell anyone that can take on four guys at once in the not fun way can multitask but stealing a bottle of Russian vodka from a prisoner while inciting a prison break is a whole ‘nother level.

\- - - - - - 

“I’d like think it was your humanity that stayed your hand.” Rip says, with sincerity and a touch of, is that pride?

“I’d like to think that to, but I had some help.” Lance admits. Sara looks over her shoulder at the criminal seated behind her.

There’s Len, cool as a cucumber, scratching his head and relaxing in a chair in the corner of their little party. Nothing affects the ice prince. Nothing touches him, nothing breaks beyond the mask but she saw it crack once, and once is enough to get a glimpse of what’s underneath. This thought makes her feel a little better about him knowing her so well already, but only a little.

BOOM! The ship shakes, their little party is ruined in two seconds.


End file.
